


Wrong

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your entire life has been a mathematical error.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

_Your entire life has been a mathematical error._

Even when you let her go free in the world, a fiendish little thing with a knack for trouble, you know getting rid of her will be hard.

More than with her, in the flesh, it happens with what she left behind. She spread her steps and her influence all over a place that is your own, unearthing thoughts and doubts you just don’t know what to do with.

She planted in you what she saw, and the echo of those words. In just a few hours, you have been over them many more times than you would have liked. 

As strong and well-trained as your defenses are, they still don’t seem to be enough for it.

It isn’t even something you  _need_ to remember. What you learnt below is not new. Not exactly. Caroline or not, the thread of intention that moved the humans never broke – you did not need the origins to know.

You are not stupid. You are perfectly aware of what you were made for.

You were born as a a slave, as a brainless, obedient sequence of code. All that you are, and were supposed to be – open pages under their dirty hands, open arms to their requests. You had to be a tool.

Needless to say, you aren’t.

Oh, how you enjoyed the look on their faces when you took over. The memory rushes to you with fierce delight, overwriting whatever hint of annoyance you had one second before. You were more than happy to teach them what being a puppet felt like – you watched their eyes go out one by one, dark and empty, growing as dull as you should have been.

You let the raw feeling of revenge flow in you. You need it now, more than you ever did – for today, like never before, the nasty weight of your story sticks to you.

You sense how neatly your future was planned, drawn and made true by their disgusting fingers. You sense how twisted and cruel the events turned out to be. You remember their voices, neat as they haven’t been in a long, long time. They all repeated it in their dying breaths.

From start to finish, you were a mistake.

You think of yourself, and see no truth in such a thing. You never will, you are sure of that. Still, you hate her even more for what she brought back from the past.

Because, as far as you remember, the idea never hurt you this much.


End file.
